Standard desktop word processing applications enable computer users to create and edit text-based documents. To provide computer users with more flexibility in the editing and markup of these documents, software utilities exist that integrate electronic sticky notes and users' on screen drawing directly into the document. This type of document annotation enables users to mark and view documents on screen as if the documents were in front of them on paper.
However, the current annotation system requires users to annotate documents compatible with specific word processing applications that lack portability. For example, if a user wanted to send another person an annotated document, the user would have to e-mail the document as an attachment and hope the recipient has the same application software to view the document
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a simple method and system of annotating and collecting Web-based documents. There is a need for the integration of any type of annotation, including text, ink, highlighter and audio, directly into Web-based documents, such that any person with a Web browser may view the annotations, with or without the software used to create the annotations. There is also a need for a method and system of annotating and collecting blank Web-based documents, effectively converting a Web browser into an online notebook/scrapbook.